


Candy Floss Kisses

by nottoolateforthegame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: A day at the boardwalk leads to a first kiss.





	Candy Floss Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/gifts).



> My first ever 221B!

The salty breeze blew across their sun warmed skin. Carnival music, laughter and other sounds of the boardwalk crowd filled the air.

John watched Sherlock, who was licking candy floss from his fingers. John couldn't help the grin that split his face as he took in Sherlock's windswept curls, the dusting of freckles that had appeared across his cheeks, his pinkened nose. 

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Sherlock huffed as he caught John staring.

John's eyes dropped to Sherlock's lips; he licked his own.

"Actually. Yeah, you have."

John leaned forward, lifting a hand to Sherlock's face. Sherlock stilled at the touch, eyes widening. John tilted forward, pressing a feather soft kiss to those plush pink lips. 

Christ, he'd almost done that a thousand times today. When Sherlock stepped out of the hotel loo dressed in pink shorts, a white button down and a straw hat. When they'd gotten off the roller coaster, laughing and exhilarated. When Sherlock had grabbed his hand in excitement and dragged him over to the candy floss vendor. 

John pulled away after a breathless moment, peering into those ocean hued eyes.

"Alright?"

Sherlock blinked at him for a few moments before his lips tilted into a crooked little smile. 

"Better than.  But don't think I've forgotten you promised me a giant stuffed bear."


End file.
